Federal Republic of Libeteria
A Republic formed out of the three islands in New York Harbor. 2077-2199 Prior to the great war the US governemt made a concentrated effort to see to it that all of America's major cities would have ample protection from the dangers of Fallout and America's national parks and monuments were not exempt from this. The government built several nuclear shelters on Ellis, Liberty and Governor islands. These were for the most part just large living spaces with bunks linig the walls with enough food to feed the inhabitants. Yet many felt that such shelters would never be used and thus the shelters on Ellis and Liberty Islands fell into disrepair, no fresh food was stocked and no new supplies were added to the storage spaces. So when the nukes began to fall on New York in October of 2077 the people headed down into these bunkers were rather split in their advantages. For those on Governor's their stay would be rather painless, as people were filed in and the bunker sealed in a timley fashion. On Liberty island people were also able to quickly descend into the bunkers quickly but faced the prospect of not having any food. Yet for those on Ellis trying to enter the bunker found that order quickly broke down and many were left on the surface to be vaporized by the nukes as they fell on New York City. Yet as the radiation cleared and the smoke settled, people ascended to the surface to find that the power of chinese nuclear weaponry was questionable at best. The nukes dropped on NYC were rather low yield, common in a world where such weapons as mini-nukes and micro-nukes existed. The attack on NYC had been surgical the skyscrapers of Manhattan were damaged, the statue of Libertty was badly damaged (losing here arm and torch, aong with part of her head) along with bridges linking Manhattan with Brooklyn and the Bronx. However the radiation was the worst part and the first people to go to the surface were horrified by the abominations they found, two-headed cows, massive lizard-like monsters, and wasps the size of small cars. The worst part were the zombie like people who walked around, and yet as the people moved back into the world in 2099 they quickly grew used to the changes, the zombies became friendly ghouls, the two-headed cows became a source of food and a form of wealth in this post-apocalyptic world. They quickly turned the islands they lived upon into thriving towns, even Liberty Island became a survivor's paradise as the radiation faded with the passing of time. For dozens of years the three islands became communities who traded with one another and with the survivors around them, and yet it would not be until 2196 that someone, named Jay Talbert would suggest they become one. The three silands had interacted with one anothe for so long that this seemed to change nothing for them and all agreed without much resistance from the populace. In 2198 the Jay Talbert worked out a deal btween the three islands to unify as the Federal Republic of Libeteria, the treaty created a central government and setup a president ans council system for governing the new nation. The Presidnet was elected by the people with the council elected from each of the three islands to advise the president and actas the voices of each island's populace. The government was centered on Governor's Island with the President setting up in Fort Jay along with the newly created military. The new president? Jay Talbert, people liked him so much after he successfully unified the islands he was elected to president with realtive ease. Hs first act was to create the Federal Army, which began to take volunteers from the populace of the different islands and soon 200 volunteers were trainind at Fort Jay. President Talbert also setup a trade alliance with the local Rafter merchants essentially forming The FRL's economy for many tears to come. 2200-2220 President Talbert quickly began to develop the nation into a thriving economic power with the trade with the Rafters starting up and the Army forming he began to improve the nations interior. First order as the reclamation of six old ferry boats from the pre-war days, used to transport people between the different islands these began to serve that purpose once again as they were brought back to working order. Yet one thing bothered President Talbert, his country was completly reliant on merchants for food, this could easily be changed by the rafters should they grow angry with the nation or an enemy decided to blockade the harbor so Talbert sent a group of men under protection from the Army to Staten island the only place with enough open land to farm and thus the farmers settled in and began to till the land and plant their first crop of corn, beans and wheat (the seeds were bought from Rafters). And the next Autumn they harvested their first crop moving it back to Governor's Island for sale to the populace. To this end on account of an abundance of corn present on the islands a thriving whiskey indusrty soon formed on the islands. Yet it was the Army itself that next needed work, the Army had no standard uniform, no chain of command and no standard weaponry and Talbert sought to have that changed. Talbert began to hav government agents look for uniforms throughout New York City but tunred up little, it wasn't until an enterprising merchant showed up on Governor's Island to trade did the Army gain a standard uniform. This merchant named Eli was from the distant British Virgin Islands and had found a cache of police uniforms, 150 in all. These had sat at the bottom of his cargo bed as he had moved his way up the coast with no one taking much interest in them. Yet when he began to display them to the buyers on Governor's Island a member of the Army was in that group and looking over the black uniforms and pith helmets he reported the find to his superiors who quickly had several men down at the docks buying up all the uniforms the merchant had. These uniforms were in realitve good condition, with rank insignias still sewn onto them and after referencing a military guidebook they discovered the insignia's meaning and their place on the military hierarchy. Soon the whole army was outfitted, and seeing the heapof money Eli made off the uniforms many merchants tracked down the same kinds of uniforms in Canada, and even traveling out as far as Bermuda to recover such uniforms and as a result many merchants became rather rich out of selling British police uniforms to the FRL Army. As for the aforementioned money this issue of creating a national currency came around in 2210 when Talbert signed the National Currency Act allowing the minting of a national currency. The FRL firmly believes in the Gold standard and thus thier coins were made of gold, where did the gold come from? simple Rafters, not directly but close enough a wealthy merchant had gotten his hands on a large some of gold bars from his travels and kept it aboard his ship, yet when a strom hit New York it swamped his ship and him along with uis crew drowned, his gold along with the ship washed up on Ellis Island and when it was discovered by soldiers on patrol that morning the gold was quickly gathered and carted over to Governor's Island where it was counted up, a total of 85 bars were present add on the 22 recovered from New York City itself put the total at 107 bars. The bars are stored at Castle Williams, The FRL meanwhile setup a Mint and selected 20 bars to be turned into coins, these were melted down and formed into coins, these became the national currency as coins were formed into 10$, 20$, 50$ all the way up to 200$ coins. As for the bottle cap, these are still legal tender but don't hold the same monetary weight as FRL dollar coins, the coins are present throughout New York City and a further 10 bars have been smelted into coins, with twenty-five being added to the stores at Castle Williams. Guns are the essential part of any Army and the foundation of the Newberry Arms Company is the showcase of that fact. A wealthy rafter by the name of Jacob took up residence on Governor's Island is when the Newberry Arms Co. was formed. Jacob had made a living off making hand crafted guns, he ws known for his revolvers and had gone about collecting blueprints to pre-war weapons he had come across in his travels, he bought out an empty building on Ellis Island and promptly wentto work turning it into a work shop for his trade. He hired several workers and taught them the secrets of his trade and soon he was making guns for the people of the Libeteria, mostly bought for self protection his guns were popular among traveling merchants and those who did alot of fishing in the harbor. They were fast, reliable and powerful handguns that could stop mos things that people found in the wasteland. Yet when the Army approached him with a contract to make assualt rifles for them jacob graciously accepted. he hired more workers and soon were pumping out assualt rifles according to the R91 Assualt rifles design, along with Marksmen Carbines, Sniper rifles and special revolvers for the Army these wepons sharing the same low maintenance, simple design of the other weapons from Newberry became general issue for the FRL Army. In 2220, President Talbert was assassinated by an anarchist while giving a speech at the base of the Statue of Liberty, his mausoleum sits next to Fort Jay where he made the majority of his contributions to the people of Libeteria. he was replaced by President Landon Thompson. 2220-2250 This is an era of great growth and development for the Republic as they adopted a more powerful stance in NYC politics and affairs. First comes the Navigation and commerce Act of 2223. Due to the influx of drugs, slaves and illegal weapons into New York City by smugglers President Thompson passed this act to regulate the trade going into New York harbor, this was a joint agreement signed by the FRL and the Merchants Union (A Far-Right Political group whom Thompson belonged to) it created the Maritime Patrol Force, these men made use of Pre-war police patrol boats and Coast Guard boats to patrol and search ships entering New York Harbor to confiscate and destroy any drugs found and to free any slaves discovered onboard. This put a huge damper on slave trading and drug running operations in the New York City area and soon operations of the Maritime Patrol Force extended up the Hudson River, This however earned the FRL many enemies one of which the National Pleasure League was one of them, a disgusting alliance of slavers, drug runners, perverts, and pagans all unified under the idea that personal pleasure was the golden rule of life, no matter if it was with a needle of Pyscho or up the skirt of a twelve year old girl. Also during this time the era known as the Age of Colonialism began bringing the FRL in contact with the The Lions of New York a facist, expansionist sect of the Brotherhood of Steel. These men in their terrifying power armor, attacked FRL settlements and anyone else who wouldn't bend to their will. They are in a perpetual state of war with the FRL. Aside from their new enemy the FRL setup colonies in Union City, Battery Park and Staten Island. On Staten Island especially the FRL expanded, encompassing lare swaths of land for farming, knocking over homes, moving aside rubble and planting new fields. It was on Staten Island that the expanding cattle industry began to form as ranchers formed huge herds of brahmin that ranged over the ruined landscape, selling them at the New York Stockyard in Manhattan. On Shooter's Island in Newark Bay the Maritime Patrol Force and Army setup a base for patrolling that part of the New York area. 2250-2280 This age brought on a whole slew of enemies for the FRL, The Reclamation, The Army of Righteous Goo, The Newark Pirate Association to just name a few. The FRL made a few friends but was essentially on its own as it fought its enemies as it attempted to expand into New York City ans support the world it now inhabited, President Thompson would lead the FRL until 2268 when he retired from his office and was repaced by President Daniel Gibb the FRL would continue to expand and fight its way inland as the world around it began to civilize and the world began to fall into lines f territory and control once again. Yet the FRL was stand tall and stoic, standing as the beacon of democracy and freedom to the wasteland. Federal Army As stated above the Federal Army is supplied by a mix of trade with the Rafters and the Newberry Arms Co. which the Federal government gives most of its defense contract to. the Federal Army along with its subsidary the Maritime Patrol Force have bases across New York area but a few stand out of the bunch. Castle Williams A brick fortress built long before the Great War the FRL took it over and gave it new life, the castle serves as the location for the growing supply of Gold the FRL uses for its gold reserve. It is argueably one of the most well defended places in the entire Republic with machine gun positions, foot patrols and guard dogs are ever present on the base as to keep robbers away from the gold stored inside. Fort Jay The seat of the Federal government in the Republic the Fort also acts as the training ground for the Army's newest recruits, and also contains an armory, firing range and a special barracks for members of the Special Reconnisance Force. Shooter's Island This is a joint base for the Maritime Patrol Force and Federal Army, from here they can patrol the New York Harbor and Newark Harbor, eradicating drugs and slavery wherever its found. The base has come under attack on several occasions by members of the National Pleasure League with all beig successfully beaten of by the soldiers and sailors posted there. FNS Glory A former Coast Guard cutter repaired by the Maritime Patrol Force the ship is armed with a variety of weapons from its Deck gun to .50 Caliber Machine Guns and Mini-Nuke Launcher created by the weapon masters at Newberry this ship can usually be seen patrolling anywhere within New York Harbor flying the FRL flag and lighting up anyone who doesn't yield to their demands to stop. FNS Talbert A former oil tanker that was converted to a mobile command base for patrols going out into the Harbor, small enough for it to manuver with comfort on the bay and yet big enough for Biplanes or Gyrocopters to land and refuel on. It has spots along its side where patrol boats can moor and refuel for further operations. Gyrocopters These for the most part have been put together by the Army using a single design drawn up by an engineer for the use of the Army flying Corp. These makeshift helicopters are usually seen flying above New York Harbor along with over the city itself scouting out the city ruins for Super Mutants, raiders and any other groups that would threaten their settlements and the best part is what most raiders will do is shake their fists at the copters as they move too fast to be shot down. Biplanes These are again rather basic in design and are designed by a man who studied the Wright Brothers plane and designed an airplane almost identical to it. He sold the design to the Army Flying Corp and several were built, again usd for patrolling the sea and area around New York, many are armed with machine guns to allow the pilot to fire on raiders, pirates and drug running boats coming into the Harbor. "The Flying Republican" The "Flying Republican" is a single VB-02 Vertibird found by the Army, discovered on Governor's Island in rather good condition the vertibird was test flown, crashed, repaired and promptly used for VIP transport. When the President goes to meet with other groups it is usually used. Other than that it stays parked at Fort Jay. Operations and Special units Army Flying Corp This branch is considered a special operations branch of the Federal Army, it was founded when the "Flying Republican" was found and pilots had to be trained in order to fly it. The Corp only expanded from there as an engineer came along with designs for Biplanes and Gyrocopters and promptly built several for the Federal Army, these have been put to use for patrolling the New York Bay with many Gyrocopters and Biplanes being armed with machine-guns and for Biplanes, bombs. These have been put to use fighting the enemies of the Republic, including the bombing of the "Pleasure Palace" HQ of the National Pleasure League along with the various brothels and raider camps spread around the NPL territory. Economy The economy of the FRL is heavily based on and reliant on trade with the many Rafters who cross New York Harbor regularly. At any given point during the day well over a hundred merchants could be selling their wares on their ships and thus the republic's economy is always bustling. To add merchants are a part of FRL society many of them make up the upper class, with plenty more integrathed into the lower and middle classes. They serve in the Army, the government and just in general benefit the FRL in any way possible. Groups like the Merchants Union even go out of their way to support the government in enforcing policies across New York. The FRL doesn't just trade however with the Rafters but the people of New York City itself, the different tribes of the NYC area are great trading partners with the FRL. The FRL trades primarily manufactured goods with the mainland, especially guns from the Newberry Arms Co. but crops like Tobacco and Coffee will also end up in the hands of people in Libeteria, these are usually traded to the mainland for leather, scrap metal and any gold they find (usually old jewlery). The FRL's vast colonies on Stten Island gorw everything from corn and wheat to tobacco and cotton all of which is used in trade and the Libeterian society. To add the FRL has a vast fishing industry setup in the harbor, fisherman bring in vast piles of Mirelurks daily, these are usually cut up and traded throughout the town by the fishermen. Smaller industries present in FRL economy is a growing whiskey industry, with an abundance of corn around the islands many people use it to create their own whiskeys many of which are popular along the mainland. Brahmin also play an important role in the FRL economy as vast herds of Brahmin range across Staten Island and are usually shipped to Manhattan to be traded and sold at the New York Stock Yard, formerly the Staock Exchange. Culture The Libeterian culture is rather diverse with it being given the adventurous beliefs and sense of expansion of the Rafters and the sense of patriotism influenced by their past, yet it is religion where the main divergence is. Lady Liberty This is the belief that the three islands that are now the FRL were spared nuclear fire by the Statue of Liberty, they view she has some mystical powers that protected them. Thus those who believe in this work day and night to improve and repair the Statue of Liberty, yet they're viewed as rather childish in their beliefs and often looked down upon for their practice of idol worship. But most people tolerate the strange cult and can at least say "At least their not getting dunked in FEV". Catholicism Catholics came to the FRL in the form of a young preist from the Capital Wasteland, representing the Church of St. Monica. With the arrival of mainstream religion most of the island began to convert and spread their beliefs around, there are three seperate cathedrals on the three islands but all of the same religion. Of the six presidents the republic has had so far all of them have been Catholic leaving those who worship Lady Liberty in the minority, a belief they're quickly sinking into. Notable Presidents Jay Talbert The founderof the Federal Republic of Libeteria he hold the highest prestige in many circles in the republic. He was wise enough to form an Army and setup a national currency and yet he was wise enough to ot align with political parties. In all he jumped started the economy of the FRL, setup its governing body and in one way or another helped create the various political parties within the republic today. Landon Thompson This president came after Talbert and filled in the massive shoes well, the first politically aligned president he sided with the Merchants Union a Far-Right group who believe in limited government, strong national defense and absolutely zero tolerance for drugs and slavery. Landon passed the Navigation and Commerce Act basically declaring all of New York Harbor and its various subsidaries prperty of FRL and anyone entering the Harbor was subject to searching from the Maritime Patrol Force, created by the Act as a way to enforce the act. He is said to have single handedly crippled the slavery and drug industry in the New York area. However he did get his nos a bit dirty with a brief scandal involving his vice president Diana McHale, a rather good looking woman who he supposedly had "relations" with on several occasions, but seeing her who the hell wouldn't? Daniel Gibb A member of the Hawk Party, a Center-Right militarist party that emphasizes the expansion of territory, this includes the forcible removal of those who oppose them. This led to several sticky situtations in places like the Union City where the townsfolk weren't all that willing to give up their land to the FRL so President Gibb simply took it the land driving the locals into the hands of the Lions and the Reclamation. He was only in office for six months before being gunned down by Ultra-Left Wing radicals. Political Parties Right Wing *Merchants Union- Far-Right Party *Hawk Party- Center-Right Militaristic, expansionist party *New Order- Facist *Anti-Mutant League *Conservative Christains United Left Wing *Labor Party *Workers Union- communist *Red Shield Movement- Ultra-Left Wing radicals *Liberal Christians Alliance *Mutant Acceptance Party *Anti-Mutant Party Category:Groups